Guardian of Time
by RandomButLoved
Summary: She protected the balance of the Ancient Power since the dawn of Time, never interfering with the fickle work of the Golden Sisters. She had her duties, and was to never neglect them. She slipped away in the name of hope, and suffered the wrath of the Gods to face eternal confinement. Love festered in her heart, and a moment of weakness lead to a torrent of bloodshed at her hand.
1. Chapter 1: Huntress

_**Music:**_ Becoming A Legend, John Dreamer.

"_We are born in one day.  
>We die in one day.<br>We can change in one day.  
>And we can fall in love in one day.<br>Anything can happen in just one day."_

~Gayle Forman~

Guardian of Time

_A Hyrule Warriors FanFiction_

Chapter 1: Huntress

_The rain lashed down from the Heavens above, like the Gods were weeping from the golden skies that no vision could grasp. A sparkling sheen of water danced over the cobbles of the Market Square, the clouds raging across the gracious plains and mysterious hamlets held within the land created by Their Majesties. Not even the sun was peeking through the veil of mist that stretched far across the sky. The ones that they had worshipped had failed them, leaving their servants to scream for mercy and a Saviour._

_Their Saviour who would never appear._

_She had seen this moment from her place all too many times over the ages. Familiar names rung out from different Realms, begging for the mercy of the Gods before being slain by the Demons of that era, or even by their brethren. Whether the innocents were of the Sky, the Twili, or of the Hyrulean race, all shared grief and despair at some point within their lives – something that no one should have to face like they were forced to reconcile over Time itself._

_It was the wrath of the Gods for going off their intended path, something that she knew much about..._

_The place that bought so many people joy and mirth along with abounding happy memories was now deathly silent, no other sound emitted except for the hauntingly sweet and lulling sound of the rain. She stood alone in the centre of the organised chaos, her cowl protecting her from the downfall with little avail. She knocked away the shadows that rose from the ground with a dark Sceptre crusted with gold designs and pink jewels that shone against the magic balanced over her palm, her fingertips curled around it._

_The premonition that the Queen of Hyrule had received from her favoured Goddess – Nayru, the Blue Goddess of Wisdom – seemed to show wind dyed the colour of Time washing away the dark clouds that had enshrouded the beauteous land of Hyrule for seven long years. However, the wind had soon faded away in the dream when the Saviour had heeded the calling of destiny and left this precious land – allowing the awaiting shadows to eagerly creep forth from unknown fissures in the land to resume their dark designs once more._

_When numerous accounts had witnessed the return of the same form of darkness many thought had once been forever sealed away by the Saviour of the land, the Queen locked away the three Spiritual Stones of the three races that rose on the outset of this world followed, on with with the six Medallions that belonged to the Sages of the land. This would eternally bar the Sacred Realm of Legends from being entered like it had done in an alternate future, one that those who knew about it did not want to be repeated again._

_How did she know this? She had... first-hand sources._

_And that left her in the Square that seemingly felt frozen in Time. She soon ripped away her simple white cowl from her face, her identity left to be revealed to the world as her white hair tinted purple spilled out around her face; the material left to the cobbled ground and the rain that covered it lightly like a veil, consuming the material within seconds. And yet, there was no one there to see who this unknown saviour was – this unrecognisable candle against the blankness surrounding such a sacred plain._

_Things were soon getting out of control, although, and she knew it. The Queen of Hyrule had fled the Palace to find salvation for her and Hyrule's heir with her carer: Impa, none other than the Sage of Shadow that aided in upholding the order of the world that the Golden Sisters formed at the beginning of Time. A Sheikah returned, apparently in the Queen's place, however this unknown saviour knew exactly who this "Sheik" was. Both her and Sheik fought the growing shadows away as much as possible and moved the civilians away from the heart of the horridness as much as possible._

_Most were safe, others weren't so well protected..._

_Sheik was long gone by now, fighting closer to the Castle she knew well while the mysterious woman fought in the Market Square. Her internal clock was telling her that the sun was about to dip below the horizon, yet her hunting senses were screaming at her that something wasn't right. And then, mere moments later, she was forced to push another creature of the darkness away – only for her eyes to widen when she realised whose sword she was pushing against._

"_What a fine evening it is, Huntress." A tall, imposing man greeted slyly, golden eyes gleaming with mirth. "How long has it been since our last meeting? Too long, I believe..." She bared her teeth at the suddenness of his presence, yet she couldn't help but feel a wave of stress and fear fall over her body and mind. "Don't say that you're a mute now, dear Huntress. Gods did I love that melodic voice of yours..."_

"_Ganondorf." She hissed after a minute of harsh defiance, shoving him backwards, recognition and hatred flashing in her violet eyes. "You bastard. Why have you come back knowing that you're just going back to Hell again? The Power you hold is getting in the way of your life. You could have lived, but you let greed corrupt and kill you, just like Demise."_

_He merely smirked at her petty words and brushed his crimson mantle aside with a flourish of his arm, his servants of the shadows no longer attacking the Huntress in a final attempt to take the Market and Castle by force themselves. _"_There's that voice that I have been desperately waiting to hear. But I must recall one tiny flaw to your plan, my dear." He stepped so close to her that she could feel his cool breath against her neck. "Your Saviour isn't here, and will never return until I hunt him down."_

_Icy dread amplified at the pit of her stomach. She had known this for a long Time, but hearing it from_ _him was not what she was expecting at all. She held her breath. "We don't need him." She whispered, more for her benefit than anyone else's. "He was their salvation once, and will not be twice."_

"_My dear..." He caressed her neck softly. She did not flinch. "You cannot know the light if you have not experienced the darkness. How could you know what happiness feels like if you know not what it means to be sad. Right does not exist without wrong. Hate exists because there is fear. You are either driven by fear or love. To love is not to fear. It is to be _godly_." She shifted her eyes to the ground, though he forced her to look upwards to him. "What do you live by, Huntress?"_

_She said nothing for a few moments, then: "Hope." She stabbed him straight through the stomach with the tip of her crystallised Sceptre, knocking him to the ground with a single burst of light; dropping to her knees in a swift movement and holding the Sceptre to his throat, eyes twinkling as she condensed a ball of magic in her palm; fingers closing in around it. "Sometimes hope is all that you have when you have nothing else. If you have it, you have everything. It is the only thing stronger than fear itself."_

"_Then where is your hope when your Gods wish to drown you?" She was stunned for a few moments, which was all that he needed. The Gerudo pushed upwards and flipped the situation against her, much like the turning tides of the Gods, holding his onyx serrated scimitar harshly against her snow-like skin. "They wish to drown you to kill me, but they are blinded by Power themselves." He whispered, the blood drawn from his wound spilling all over the ground. "I am immortal and will return no matter what Their Majesties throw at me. They'll murder much more than I ever could."_

_The Gods were downing their land and their people to kill one man. But this wasn't just "one man", in a sense. This man was worse than Gods like Hades._

_The Huntress parted her lips to speak, yet a burst of electrical charge jerked through the ex-Gerudo King; and a swift kick from an unknown source sent him tumbling away from the prone woman. "Sheik..." She smirked, allowing herself to be picked up onto her feet by the Sheikah woman. "You have your timings, don't you?" Sheik shoved her companion lightly, only to notice the amount of blood staining her friend's clothes. The Huntress merely shrugged. "It isn't mine." _

"_We need a plan." Sheik muttered, casting her sapphire blue eyes upon the frozen King. "That spell won't keep him down for long, and—" With a groan of thunder and clap of lightning, another heavy sheet of rain fell; feeling cold against their skin. Sheik's eyes glowed with despair, looking upon her Kingdom with an overwhelming feeling of fright and defeat. "The Gods really are going to drown us... I thought Ganondorf was the one causing the chaos between the balance of nature on the earth."_

_The Huntress tilted her head up to the sky, letting her eyes slip shut and her white hair shifted from extremely damp to drenched in a matter of moments. "Your Grace." She murmured, not looking back down. "We need to get you out of here. The bloodline must find a way out of the darkness consuming this land. The Gods know that we will suffer and shall offer a place to those who can rebuild Hyrule..."_

_Sheik shook her head, a single tear dragging along her pale skin and connected with the drops of rain that streaked her cheeks. "There is one way that Nayru told me of, and is where the Sages have moved to so that they may watch over the Kingdom in peace, but..." The Huntress snapped her head down at the news and grabbed the Sheikah's shoulders, shaking them violently. They had no time, ironically enough. Sheik dropped her tone. "I can open the portal into the Sacred Realm without the need of the Keys, something that I could never do before without the help of the Gods themselves, but there is only one trip left: each for the six Sages and—"_

"_There are seven Sages, Sheik, and you are the last one: the Sage of Time." The Huntress growled sharply. "You have been chosen by the Gods to protect this Kingdom with all of your might, and if it means protecting it from the Demon King himself then you are _not_ giving up that space for other people." Sheik, stunned for a moment, had no words to explain herself._

_Then, after a few moments, Sheik slowly nodded, only to gasp in fright when she heard the raspy chuckling that had never ceased to evade her nightmares. "Fear not, Your Grace, for I have no need of you yet. I will hold you and find the last Bearer at once so we may unite once more before the Old Gods themselves!" He let out a roar of laughter, causing ReDeads to rise from the ground with a struggle – fighting against the bond the Gods had shrouded the stones beneath them with._

_Both Sheik and the Huntress passed each other concerned glances. "Go to the Temple and I'll hold them back." Sheik's eyes glowed with defiance, tugging her companion along with her after sending a wave of light out towards the monsters of death. They ran at a fast pace, hearing the droning of ReDeads from behind them as the ex-Gerudo King charged after them; the breaths of everyone drawn out in ragged gasps._

_The Huntress forced open the duel oak doors of the Temple of Time, where history was made numerous times across the ages, creating a temporary blue crystalline shield in front of the Temple doors to hold the King back. He easily blasted through, however, and continued on in hot pursuit. Sheik and the Huntress literally leapt over the altar where the Spiritual Stones would have been placed, and were in another Time, Sheik slowing into a halt before the Door of Time. "I need to open the door. Hold him back for me."_

_Nodding, the Huntress spun back around to an awaiting Ganondorf – the Army of the Dead now burrowed back to the Underworld, unable to fight against the God's power for much longer. She held up her Sceptre with all her might, though she was tiring out. The Gerudo merely chuckled at her persistence. "Such feistiness is what Hell seems to lack, don't you think?" She gave no reply, merely lunging at the King over the altar without sparing even a moment of doubt._

_Sparks of light and darkness flew out of the two blades as they clashed, momentarily startling the Sheikah on the other side of the room as she concentrated on connecting with her favoured Goddess. The Huntress stayed silent as the two drew away from each other, her soaking hair sticking to her face as the two met in the never-ending battle of thrusting and parrying. No damage was dealt nor taken during their battle, but the Huntress's energy was fading while the ex-King's was not._

_Hope..._

_The King, sensing the right moment, threw his blade forwards and buried his scimitar right up to the hilt in the woman's shoulder; his eyes flaring with anger, knowing that he missed her heart thanks to her sudden dodge. "Do not fear of the darkness that looms above you." He whispered, taking her back and drawing her closer to him so that he may whisper in her ear, smiling broadly at her wide eyes as he did so. "Be fearful of what's _within_ it."_

_The Huntress's eyes flashed, her resolve made. "If I could find anything in the darkness, it would be a cold and shrivelled heart like yours." The ex-King's eyes widened with shock when she stunned him with a bright burst of magic and jumped back, stabbing forwards herself and striking him straight through the heart by using magic to transform the Sceptre to a blade; tugging the scimitar out of her own shoulder with a solid grunt._

_The King fell to the ground, blood pooling around the two of them and mixing in with the sacred tears of the Gods. She knew that he would not die, although it would give them enough time to send Sheik into the Sacred Realm with her heir and accept death with open arms. She drew away from Ganondorf, feeling jerked away suddenly by an unknown force – a force which turned out to be Sheik. The loyal Sheikah pulled her through the now open Door of Time and into an extremely familiar room._

_The Master Sword gleamed in the light that somehow filtered in through the stained glass dome that reigned supreme above the two of them. The octagonal steps lead up to the legendary blade where everything began, having first-hand sources and all, a small smile creasing the Huntress's face as Sheik assessed the damage on her companion's shoulder. "I asked you to hold him back, not get yourself killed..." She uttered, causing the Huntress laugh lightly – only to wince moments later when magic pulsated through the wound. "Sorry..."_

_The rose coloured magic covered the wounds and somewhat healed it, leaving nothing but a large scar behind beneath the tattered material of her clothes. "Come on." The Huntress ordered quietly, allowing herself to be pulled onto her feet. "We need to get you to safety." The cracking of the stained glass above them could be heard from the bottom of the chamber, worrying the both of them – even if neither of them brought it up._

_Sheik silently agreed, eyes glittering with sadness that the Huntress did not see. She guided her friend up to the blade, dragging her fingertips across the handle of the sword. "Do you follow me as the Queen of Hyrule and as my friend?" She asked abruptly through the stony silence of the Chamber. The Huntress raised her eyebrow, though nodded nonetheless. "Then you must forgive me for this..."_

_Without warning, Sheik lunged forwards to force the Huntress into wrapping her hands around the hilt of the Master Sword in order to send her into the Sacred Realm. However, the Huntress sensed a shift in Sheik's Soul moments before and leapt forwards herself, sending forwards a surge of magic that knocked the Sheikah unconscious near instantly. The Huntress brushed away some wet hair from her companion's face. "I'm sorry..." She whispered softly. "But I cannot follow in your place."_

_She picked up her companion and shifted her weight so that Sheik would not put pressure on the Huntress's shoulder. She placed her comrade against the legendary blade, folding the Sheikah's fingers around the sacred hilt. Within moments, the Queen was surrounded in a golden-white light that was soon ripped out of her body and sent skywards – her body washed away in a sweet blue light of Time. With wide eyes, the Huntress jerked away and stared at the spot where Sheik once lay, conflicting emotions taking control._

_She had never wanted to do this, and she would feel the wrath of those above her soon, but the Huntress knew more than anyone that Hyrule needed the bloodline of Hylia to continue no matter what. Hearing a chortle of laughter behind her, the Huntress looked up with a gasp – watching as the ex-King of the Gerudo ripped her blade out of his chest and tossed it to the ground effortlessly, blood flowing from the wound as the blade transformed back into the Sceptre as soon as it collided with the ground._

"_Where is your hope now, Huntress?" He challenged. "I am just __dying __to know the answer."_

_She hissed at him and attempted to speak, her eyes widening when she realised that she was surrounded in a silver light. Both her and Ganondorf froze in shock as the light surrounded her. She had run out of time on this world, and had to pass on in order to return to her place. As the ex-Gerudo did not understand this, the Huntress smiled when the relief that there was still hope flowed through her when another light joined with the one that was forced from Sheik's body._

_She raised one hand towards the Master Sword and the other towards the ex-King, fingers crackling with electrical magic. Her mind, although, was so clouded that she barely realised exactly how much time she had left before she heard a smashing sound above her._

_The stained glass window high above her fell through, twinkling as it fell like colourful droplets. She jerked her hands closer to her, though found that she could do nothing as tonnes of water flooded into the secret chamber. She raised her arms to her face just in Time, though a silvery light penetrated her vision and whisked her away before the water could smash into her body. She watched as Ganondorf was consumed by the God's tears, the Huntress smiling gracefully as her role was fulfilled once more._

_And for that, she could rest peacefully for all time._

* * *

><p>The rain lashed down from the Heavens above, like the Gods were weeping from the golden skies that no vision could grasp. A sparkling sheen of water danced over the cobbles of the Tower, the clouds raging across the gracious plains and mysterious hamlets held within the land created by Their Majesties. Within this organised chaos, three figures could be seen through the mist of the water. This world saw no sun or moon, nor the planets or the stars.<p>

It was cold and desolate, though one man still desired this land.

The first was a child, not much older than thirteen, balancing the Sword of Time and a shield together he had earned when facing the Trials of Destiny that the fickle Goddesses had laid out before him. He wore the same garments that many had worn before him, and many would after him in representation of the Vessels of Courage for Farore. The rain drenched him like it had done the Huntress in a Time that was never supposed to exist, attempting to force him into submission.

And yet he stood tall for such a small boy, fighting will all of his might without hesitation.

The second was also a child, barely older than the boy was, wielding a simple Bow and slinging Light Arrows into place as if she had done it all of her life – another trait that the Gods above wished to follow. She wore the garments that the Queen had done, both following the Bloodline of Hylia and becoming the Vessels of Wisdom to serve Nayru. She held the same fierceness in her eyes that Sheik had done once, eyes narrowed at the final figure as they danced this eternal dance.

The final figure was extremely familiar to the parchments that had been passed through Time. None other than the Vessel of Power, the incarnation of hatred that was Ganondorf, fought viciously against the other two Vessels – determined to become the God that he wished to be. His teeth were bared in arrogance, not allowing himself to succumb to defeat by two. He had been defeated once, but never again...

They battled atop a Tower that had only been built within the past few months of this era, standing tall near the Castle that was once showered in the gorgeous sunlight that reigned across the legends detailing the Era of the Hero of Time. Power, forever greedy for what they desire through the deep corruption of their heart, would sought out the remaining Vessels for all Time unless they were able to control this particular piece of the Almighty Power. Ganondorf would not be one of them, doomed to be reincarnated through the hatred of Demise near the beginning of Time itself.

The Vessel of Wisdom, unknowing of her true destiny for most of her life, sailed the seas above the forgotten Kingdom of Hyrule – completely unaware of what lay beneath her feet. So did the Vessel of Courage, spending his life with his family until they were separated by none other than Power himself. Their destiny was interlinked at that point, and would forever be welded together. Now they were within that forgotten Kingdom, literally fighting for their lives once more as the sea above them threatened to close in around them.

"You fight for a world that you know nothing about." The Vessel of Power sneered, blocking yet another slice from Courage. "The Gods are toying with you, and yet you stand your ground and allow you to be dragged along with the Threads of Fate like the puppets you are. You have both danced with me for thousands of years, and yet you allow it to happen without fault. Why do you live by such hope, when the beauty of Power will always overcome it? You surely must fear what is within the darkness..."

The Vessel of Wisdom let one eye slip shut as she readied her final Arrow of Light to sail straight into Power's heart. "If I could find anything in the darkness, it would be a cold and shrivelled heart like yours." The Vessel of Power snapped his head up to retaliate the words that he remembered from a lost time, but he was far too late. The Arrow penetrated all armour that he wore and sliced straight into his heart. Within a heart-beat, the Vessel of Courage used up the last of his energy to leap high up into the air and stab Power straight through the head.

Silence filled the area, the twinkling tears of the rain that surrounded them the only sound that could be vaguely heard in the background.

Both Courage and Power stared each other down as Wisdom watched with hopeful eyes glistening with tears. She dropped her bow, the sound of it clattering against the glossy floor not even flowing into her pointy ears. The icy dread that had been multiplying in the pit of her stomach since she was captured by Power was finally beginning to melt, the smell of the ocean bringing hot tears to the edges of her eyes at the memories of the sea pirate that she once was – and pleaded that she could still grasp onto it.

"That Huntress..." Power hissed, eyes fluttering against the power that resided in the sacred Blade of Evil's Bane. Time itself stopped to watch every moment that was about to pass. "That Guardian... shall never interfere again..."

With his parting words hanging in the air, Power's Soul had finally been sealed into the Master Sword; sending a rift across time and space itself. Both Courage and Wisdom did not understand what Power had been murmuring before he was sealed away for most of Time – his immortality never fading – though there was one person who knew the truth behind his old words. Unknown eyes watched from the shadows, gripping her Sceptre of Time tightly as she looked over the crystal relaying this scene to her; her Tome open beside her at the Era of the Hero of Winds.

She watched over the balance of the Ancient Power, which included the three Vessels, far from mortal eyes. She was able to see across the ages themselves at the command of the Old Gods, reading the fates of many Souls that lived and how they intertwined with each other – though never interfering. She had been watching this balance since the dawn of Time itself, intently caring over the blessed creatures of the Gods like a mother over her child.

However, there was one time that she interfered, foreseeing major destruction.

She had interfered when the Bloodline of Hylia and the Soul of the Hero was in danger of slipping out of the Cycle of Incarnation. The Gods could easily pluck other Souls and manipulate them, though she knew that these Souls were sacred and would never be the same if they fell out of this ancient Cycle of eternal war between the Heavens and the Surface. She had no choice but to step out of her place and interfere, aiding the fight against the Demons.

She saved this fossil-like cycle, although it came at a mighty cost.

At the command of the Old Gods, she was sealed away; never able to slip from their bonds ever again. She had no need to complete this task again, foreseeing any other rifts in the Flow of Time. She would not allow herself to become mortal again, eternally watching as the Vessels fought for freedom within their era. She had protected them once, but never again. She went by many names. But they were lost to history. She would never allow herself to interfere or be used any longer.

She had become fond of the legendary Hero's Soul during her time in confinement, though she had no intention to bring forward her emotions and attempt to slip out again. She had her duties that she had to fulfil, therefore she could not even think about ignoring her duties for petty emotions that she could not prevail with.

That was her life. Nothing could overthrow that.

As the moment continued on in the glass ball beneath her, she threw her Sceptre into the air and dissolved it from its presence with a swirl of her hand, knocking away her Book of Sorcery with a flick of her wrist. She dragged her fingers across her white garments, her snow white fingers brushing lightly against the lacy designs embroidered into her garments and over the numerous jewels the Gods had showered her in. Her hair fell around her face as she shed a tear, recounting the era that had been long forgotten about until the Era of the Great Sea.

She could no longer think about the Soul that she could not interact with. She had seen him in person before Old Hyrule befell the fate of the flood that she barely escaped with her life from. Her heart had fluttered, recalling when she had heard him speaking to the Queen casually; their love intertwining – only speaking with her before he disappeared from existence entirely. She knew the entire conversation down to the letter, recalling every tone that he spoke in until they eternally parted ways.

_"So you are this mysterious woman that I have been hearing much discussion about?"_

She had smiled, remembering the twinkle in his eyes from the morning sunlight as she shut her Book of Sorcery. _"I am."_

It broke her heart to lose him in such a way...

And yet, in a single moment of weakness, she slipped through the reigns of the Gods through the commands of Power. Power, never forgetting his final words to the Vessel of Courage atop that Tower, wormed his way into her heart and exacted his revenge in a way that no one could ever have expected – shutting out the light in her heart and Soul itself. Her images, twisted and warped, became so vivid that her duties became nothing but mere tasks that she could dispose of so easily. Her mind, filled with the single memory of the man that she had become so attached to, became the opposite of the safe haven that she had for comfort.

She wanted him, she needed him. And so would do whatever it took to fulfil her desires through the use of Power.

And the next War raged across Hyrule was all in the name of this Huntress, this Guardian of Time.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

_"Caged birds accept each other but flight is what they long for."_

~Tennessee Williams~

Guardian of Time

_A Hyrule Warriors FanFiction_

Chapter 2: Freedom

Her heart was on fire. It was as if someone was shattering the bonds that she had held Time together with. Nothing could be salvaged from the unbearable pain that she felt. Through the mist of agony, she could feel her grasp on another part of her being reluctantly forced away from her. Shadows were the only thing that she saw in the depths of her own despair, and she could only do one action in her haze.

Flee.

There was one person that she wanted to scour the earth for, desperately desiring to be held like no other person had held her before. She wanted him, and she needed him, but she knew that he would never be able to stay with such a mortal without breaking the chains around her that she had no power to shatter. She would have wept in absolute sadness, were it not for the torturous pain spiralling through her body so fast that she could barely think.

Her heart, now lodged in place, struggled over and over to separate herself from the pain that she was going through. Whatever could not be salvaged would not be missed or mourned over, for what did she have in her Domain? What was dubbed by the Gods as her "home" was her Goddess forsaken prison, and it was under attack. In her mind's eye, she saw her Domain drenched in shadows, the crystal ball for forever looked into shattering into thousands of magical shards as it smashed against the ground.

Her Domain has been purged, in a strange sense. She was about to be _free_...

Through her crippling waves of misery, she found a strange sense of independence surging through her. She wanted to be away from this pain. The high arches of her Domain looked over thousands of acres of forests stretching out far beyond the eyes of any mortal, even if she was nowhere being a mortal any longer. Thick, icy sheets of rain poured down from the golden Heavens above, this sudden weather change being something that she could not even reach out for before the Old Gods would force her away from the world surrounding her.

Brilliant flashes of light spun down from the dark grey skies above like liquid gold. And yet her actual Domain was alight with the fire in her heart itself. Thousands of millennia from across Time itself ripped apart as if they were never to exist. The inky darkness swirling around her body meant nothing as she cried out desperately for some form of salvation. And yet, through the threat of insanity looming over her shoulders, poised to grab her heart at any moment, a voice beckoned her.

"_Your desires... I can give them to you..."_ She knew that voice, she knew it very well. It was Power himself, and his whispering evil was attempting to coax her into the shadow that she could never be free from. And though she had fought this many times before, this time was extremely different. Her heart was cracked and crushed, her Soul a torrent of madness. She had nothing to resist against the growing darkness.

The flames in her eyes only grew as she tried to fly like any maiden that she had seen do before they were captured. While she did not wish to be so weak-hearted, she could not even hope to battle fiercely against this darkness threatening to pursue the light within her. She tried, for the sake of the Goddesses she tried, although nothing was working. The fight or flight was fighting her, and she could only do one thing.

Couldn't she?

"_There is only one thing that you desire now. I can spare you the pain of living under the command of the Gods for all time."_ There he was again, clinging onto her broken heart like a disease. _"Let go, Huntress, allow Power to become your redemption, not your entity of fear. Give yourself..."_ She was struggling, and Power knew that. She was ever so desperately attempting to ward the mass of shadows away from her Soul, yet something shifted within her that was her fatal mistake.

She fell to her knees, the fire that only she could see crackling and licking against her pearly white garments. The storm that was a figment of her imagination raged on without hesitation, almost like a strange representation of the storm inside of her mind. "I don't want to be their slave..." She uttered ever so quietly. "I want to be free. I want to see him again!" She covered her eyes with her fists, bending over onto her knees as the weight within her entire body dissipated.

The Gods that watched over her knew nothing of her weakening resolve. They saw nothing but a Soul within her Domain as if she was in the same mental state as she was on any other day. In the eyes of the coaxing darkness, Power saw nothing but a broken woman and a chance to regain the control that he wanted that was briskly running out before him. Sensing his moment, he leapt.

"_I can save you, Huntress."_ He caressed her skin like he had done many eras ago, though she did flinch violently this time. _"What a beautiful marionette that you are, Huntress. I can free you from the pain of the Gods, by dear. Be strong enough to let go, my marionette, and patient enough to wait for what you deserve."_ She barely heard the use of the name "marionette", as she was far too deep into a state of darkness to care. She had been lead astray like a victim by their murderer, and there was no going back from this now. _"Tell me what you want, Huntress."_

As she wept against the ground, she complied. "I tried to make the feeling go away... but how do you kill a feeling?" She sobbed loudly, grasping tightly onto her garments and jewels that the Old Gods had forced her to wear. She hated it as much as she despised the Gods themselves. Why did they push her into confinement? Why not create a person far more suitable for the job than a deteriorating woman? Did they not believe that she would go mad from isolation from the world? From _love_?

"_I know."_ He soothed. _"Sometimes letting go is a greater act of power than defending or hanging on, Huntress. Show those Gods who you really are, and rise from the ashes of your heart. Use the Power that I give you to attain your purest desires, and you shall never be lead astray by the corrupting potency that I will bestow upon you. Rise from the ashes, Huntress. Rise..."_

And she did.

Raising her head, the embers of the flames which only she could see glowing in the reflection of her piercing violet pupils, rings of crimson surrounding the growing jet black pupils. She rose onto her feet, raising her hands out at her sides as she willed for Power to be bestowed upon her. As the golden light drifted down from above, her lips curled skyward into a sly grin. She did not note the large shadows stretching across her Domain and towards her, singling her out as they twirled around her entire body like thick vines that she had never touched since her days in the Era of the Great Flood.

The golden beacon of hope struck her straight in the chest, although she did not flinch as the tendrils of darkness began to tighten around her body, slowly suffocating the tiny flame of light scarcely flickering in her Soul. Her eyes flickered shut, hardly realising exactly what form of corruption was besieging her body before it was far too late. Within moments, the Old Gods could merely watch on, their powers unable to perform even the wildest of rituals now that their slave was too far into the bout of extortion caused by Power.

And in that single moment where her final flame, her last stand against Power, was snuffed out, a bright blue light tore free from her heart and was replaced by Power. As she stood frozen in Time within her sacred Domain now tainted with an eclipse of her heart, that shard of light was sent on a course moulded by the Goddesses in order to have one final sign of hope in the darkness. There always had to be hope, as there always seemed to be some form of it during even the darkest of hours in the Wars across the ages.

The illumination of hope soared across the skies of the mortal world, acting like the beacon of hope that many were desperate to see. Children rushed to their windows as their parents lead them to bed, their eyes completely captivated by the "shooting star" in the midnight sky. This light, now perceived as a star (ironic enough, as both this "star" and the light from her heart were signs of hope), carried on straight on until morning – emerging in the sacred Land of the Gods itself, the very "Surface" that the Gods had forged their own will out of.

Hyrule.

Many Wars in Hyrule had broken out due to the wish to hold the very Golden Power in their hands and have their wildest fantasies become reality. It was because of this that any sought to see its might before them and harm anyone in their way to the pathway to the Gods. Now was the Era of Peace, as many Wars had seen across the ages, even if the Era of Downfall was about to come forth once more. The light sparkled as a tinge of sadness spurred through it, unable to cope with the thought for much longer.

The light slowed as it shot past Hyrule Castle, landing on the balcony of one of the rooms, the soft candlelight flooding out like a orange river as a figure was revealed in the shadows cast by the light. The hands of the figure glided across the instrument in her hands, sending ripples across their long silky nightgown as they swayed their hips. Their blonde hair cascaded down their spine, almost too perfect to be sprouting from the scalp of a mortal. Two sapphire like eyes danced as the figure let out a soft laugh, dancing bare-footed across the room to a old Hyrulean song by her violin, her Harp atop her four poster bed.

So it was true.

The Bloodline of Hylia had been rescued from the Era of the Great Flood after all.

The glimmer of hope continued on, swerving downwards towards the grassy plains surrounding the Castle beneath the balcony, casting a light on the open training ground beneath the balcony. The high arches of the grounds allowed any soldier to move into any other part of the Castle, or run across the drawbridge into freedom like the Huntress herself wished for. But underneath the moonlight stood one last soldier, apparently not able to sleep. The light shifted in intensity at the sight of them, their cobalt blue eyes actually glowing like a beast's against the pure moonlight of Nayru's invention. They fought against no one, soon knowing of their endeavour and allowing themselves to drink in the moonlight looming above them.

The Spirit of the Hero had survived too, it seemed.

Another figure, a Sheikah, appeared and conversed with the boy, and the two of them soon returned to the barracks inside. Without anything else to see, the light strained itself to find safety. They knew that they could not stay near the Castle without drawing the dangers of Power to there. They had to go to another place. A place of salvation. Before becoming separated from her other half, the Huntress had always wanted to see the forest, to witness the sheer beauty of the greenery of Farore.

But now she was ever so slightly more free than before, and chose without a doubt to find the forest.

The dying light went on and on through the light until the horizon began to blossom with the rising of the sun, dawn of the next day ensuing. As the canopy of the treetops grew around the light, its shimmering grace lit the way of the earthy ground beneath it. The intoxicating smell of the soil along with the early morning chirping of the birds seemed to awaken the last part of energy that the light had. As the sunlight began to filter into the forest, the light surged onward for the next few miles before beginning to slowly dim.

As the light finally emerged in the forest that it so desperately wanted to see, the light grew into the shape of a slender figure. The light expanded until the figure became more and more like how they previously were. With one last spark of energy, the light became a mortal, and immediately proceeded to lose all strength. All potency that was spent in the night bled from the woman's body, forcing her into a deep state of unconsciousness as the sun rose.

With one last shallow breath, the woman's headdress fell from her head and her Book of Sorcery fell from her hand; open on the page relaying the balance of the Triforce itself as if the Gods were mocking her. As her pale eyelids slipped shut, she took solace in knowing that she was able to feel the warm sun against her skin while surrounded by a bed of leaves before the same inky blackness that tainted the Huntress's heart drew the woman into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next time that the mortal light emerged into a subtle state of consciousness, the pain that she had once felt was almost non-existent. When she was immortal, she felt that rest was unnecessary due to the status that the Goddesses had bestowed upon her. And yet, now she had felt as if she had awoken from a sleep that she needed much more of. She tried her best to return to the blank world of sleep, but it evaded her grasp every time.<p>

She stared up at a simple wooden ceiling, the bed that she lay on creaking as she attempted to move. It took much work with such a feeble body compared to how she used to be, her long hair spilling around her face like the curtains that she had been denied for so many years. She shook her head lightly, drifting her violet eyes around the room before her as she tried to gain an understanding of where she was. However, she could only smell the forest, and knew that she was "home".

The room was rather small, though she did not feel any sense of claustrophobia whatsoever. She was tucked away in the corner, the doorway (without a door, something else which she was used to) in the opposite corner to reveal a spacious corridor before her. Numerous Pictographs and scrapbooks were splattered over the walls and mantles over the room, especially atop a small fireplace on the opposite side of the room beside the fireplace.

She stared intently at the Pictographs, finding her mind become awash with memories that did not belong to her as her imagination went wild over the moments occurring as the Pictographs were being taken. In front of the dormant fire was a plush emerald green rug, long fibres barely stretching upwards due to wear and time. As she was readying herself to swing her legs over the edge of her bed, there was a shifting beside the fire, and the sudden flaring of a candle revealed another figure in the room.

"Ah, it seems that you have finally come around." Their soft voice rung out in the room. The mortal could have sworn that birds came to rest on the windowsill of the room to the woman's left as the figure spoke. With a grunt, the figure placed her knitting on the ground beside her and pushed herself up with an effort, grabbing a walking stick (over the small ocarina in their hand, she noticed) that rested against the rocking chair that the figure sat in so that they could walk.

As the figure crossed the room, the light of mid-afternoon reflected against their face, revealing themselves to the mortal. The woman was quite old, most likely around eighty or ninety years of age, and her grey hair was drawn back into a tight bun; strands of green laced into her hair. She wore a forest green skirt to match her light green blouse, sea blue eyes twinkling with mirth. The mortal could not help but stare in amazement as the woman made her way towards them.

"I had found you unconscious on the outskirts of the village. You have been asleep for a week now, flitting in and out of fever." She paused for too long. "Things were not looking good yesterday, but knowing that you're finally awake bodes well for you." The woman extended a hand to the mortal. "I'm Saria. What might your name be, sweetie?" The mortal took the hand and shook it firmly, knowing the etiquette on this land.

_My name...?_

"I don't have a name." She whispered in response.

Saria tilted her head in slight shock as she took a seat on the bed. "Well, that's certainly uncommon, but I have heard it many times in the orphanage. Where are you from, then? Labrynna? Holodrum? Termina, maybe?" The mortal knew those words, those places, very well, even if she had never stepped foot in any of them before. The mortal looked down at the white bed sheets over her legs, dragging her delicate fingers across the green crocheted blanket above it.

"I do not come from those places." She answered quietly. "I come from... very far away. I have no family. I barely know who I am myself..."

Saria pursed her lips in sympathy, a common habit of hers from a young age. "Need not worry, young one. I have known many like you, and they have all found their way towards the Golden Path in the end. You shall make your way back to the Golden Goddesses soon enough." The mortal sighed deeply, banishing the dark thoughts in her mind as she lay back down against the bed. "I better go and fetch those mischievous grandchildren of mine before they cause havoc. Just know that you are well and in a safe place, my dear. The Gods must be smiling down on you."

On that note, Saria had nothing else to do but leave the mortal behind and find her grandchildren as the mortal assessed her situation and thoughts. Before she could leave, however, the mortal called out to her. "Thank-you, Saria. I shall make this endeavour up to you someday." Saria merely smiled at the mortal and left, unsure of what to say to her. As Saria's footsteps faded off into the distance, the mortal laid eyes upon her garments once realising how her jewels and lacy clothes were long gone.

Shifting the bed sheets so that she could see, the mortal feasted her eyes on the pale green nightgown that snaked across her body, ending halfway down her shins. She presumed that it must have been one of the hand-me-downs from an orphan or Saria's children. The white hair of the mortal, though still tinted purple, reached so far down that it nearly curled up at the end of her spine. Although her hair had never been revealed before, it had been tied back underneath her headdress for more years than the mortal could now count.

Her eyes searched around the humble room, finally finding a small pile of netted clothes on a small table beside the fireplace, her headdress and shoes sitting atop them. Pushing her feet over the edge of the bed, she allowed herself to test out the weight of her feet and how it handled the mass of her body above them. She bounced on the balls of her feet, sending layers of waves across her nightdress even after she stopped. Taking a breath, she forced her stiff limbs forwards in order to cross the room and take her garments back into her possession.

Her hands gently picked up the small pile, memories of the pain that she felt for so long making her violently flinch and almost drop her clothes in a panic. Something wasn't right. She had fought for so long against Power, so what had made that attack any different? Why was she so weak? She could have battled with Power again and won, so why was she in Hyrule? As a mortal, no less.

"_So you are this mysterious woman that I have been hearing much discussion about?"_

Yes... it was him.

And yet, the mortal did not feel the same conflicting emotions that she had done before. Something had split apart the two sides of the Huntress, yet only Power had the urge to do this. But why did Power want to go to such strengths in order to exact his revenge on this Huntress for foiling his plans during the Great Flood? She could understand his need for revenge, although where did that leave the other side of the Huntress that needed on Soul in particular? What was she doing? Would they ever be able to reunite?

Still, the mortal knew one thing: if the Old Gods had sent her to this land during her Separation, then she would make a new start for herself and search for her other half of her broken heart.

Her eyes noticed a sparkling shard of metal. A sharp letter opener. Determined to begin her new life, she placed her clothes back on the table and swiped the knife into her hand. Grabbing her hair, she drew it across over her shoulder and readied the blade in her hand and began to tear a chunk of hair from the ends, only for Saria to return and witness the scene. "My dear!" The eyes of the mortal looked up to the older woman as Saria took the knife slowly from her grasp. "Do not make such rash decisions! You should not even be up yet. Please rest, my dear..." The mortal was guided back towards the bed, yet she cautiously released herself from Saria's grasp as her purple eyes latched onto the forest outside of the window.

The mortal crossed over to the window, the small sparrow tweeting away there stepping backwards carefully before flying onto her outstretched hand. She smiled softly for a few moments before raising her head up to see the other mortals bustling about throughout the village. She had never been near so many people before. "I want to forget the past..." She told the bird on her finger. "The Gods wish for me to take a new path, and I shall heed their call."

* * *

><p>The mortal stood before a full-length mirror in the same room that she had awoken in five days before. She had cut off a few inches of her hair and found a physical concealment spell within her sacred Tome that had stayed with her during her Separation, dying her hair a light blue colour and crafting new garments from her lacy dress from the Goddesses. She ran her fingers along the seams over her clothes, the memories of her immortal life but a mere dream as she took a hold of her new life in front of her.<p>

Her light hair was pinned back in a high ponytail, orange and white feathers popping out of the purple clip holding it in place. Sleeves that she had crafted began at her elbows and stretched to her wrists, ending with large bracelets that Saria had bestowed upon her a few days before. She had worked through day and night on these clothes, trying to tear her mind away from the fact that she was free, even if she could not fully understand why, and she was with so many other mortals.

Nonetheless, her deep purple top stretched across her chest, though her pale stomach was clear to see. She did not feel open to self-consciousness like other mortals had, and wore her clothes with pride. She bore a slim belt wielding a large blue gemstone on, the one main thing that she felt attached to against the other items on her garments. Layers of her previous attire puffed out into a skirt, white leggings embroidered with golden designs tucked into her violet boots.

Like she had done in bare feet when she had first become conscious in the Faron Woods, as Saria has explained to her, she bounced on the balls of her feet with her new shoes, feeling alienated in the land of humans, though never freer from confinement in her life. Her purple eyes sparkled with mirth as her lips twisted up into a small smile, Saria shuffling around her with one last piece of material.

"There you go, honey..." Saria announced as she buckled the material in her hands onto the shoulder of the mortal, creating a form of mantle that draped over her left shoulder. "You're a brand new person. How do you feel?" She pulled away the fibres protruding from the new clothes, a toothy grin spreading across the older woman's face as they both looked into the mirror.

"Never better." The mortal replied, turning to Saria. "But I still have no name..."

Saria smiled a little. "I have been thinking on this. And I can feel that Nayru has favoured you more over the Three, my dear. You bear more wisdom than I ever knew at your age, so maybe we should honour Nayru's wishes. "Lanayru" is a sacred name only meant for certain sages and other high-status beings, yet I find it more masculine than feminine, don't you think?" Saria made the final touches to the garments before adding: "What about La... na?"

The mortal turned. "Lana?" A tiny smile creased her lips. It did not remind her of the Huntress whatsoever, unless she tried extremely hard. "I love it!" She reached forwards and hugged Saria tightly. "Thank-you, Saria. Thank-you for everything. I never would have been able to do this if you hadn't been such a kind Soul and—" The chuckles of the older woman cut Lana off before she could continue on with her ramblings. Saria had always wished for a daughter or granddaughter, naming her Fado after her own mother, though the Goddesses did not allow this. Saria was eternally grateful for creating offspring in the first place, nonetheless.

"Hush yourself, child." She said calmly, parting with Lana. "I am but carrying on my duties to the Sisters now that the orphanage has been passed onto my son: Mido Korok. You have been like a child to me, my dear. I think the Goddesses allowed me to have a daughter, even if it was only for a few days." Lana's eyes became glassy, though she was halted from wiping them away when numerous screams were sounded.

Lana and Saria rushed towards the window, watching in shock as hundreds of green creatures bombarded the village, slaying all who was in there way as the creatures made their way towards Saria's abode. Saria cried out for mercy of the Sisters, leaving Lana to clench her hands around the windowsill as she recognised the monsters. They were Bulblins, and came straight from the Era of Twilight. Lana could not understand how these beasts had emerged from a Era far from that one, until one name emerged in her mind.

_The Gate of Souls..._

Lana had used this particular object to transcend the flow of Time in order to travel to the Era of the Great Flood and salvage the Bloodline of Hylia and hopefully the Spirit of the Hero from drowning in the sea of the Goddess's tears. And yet, only she was able to create or close these special Gates due to her role as the Guardian of Time. The only other person that could use them would be her alternate self, and in the name of good or evil was obvious to her now.

Something had clouded the Huntress's judgement now that Lana's pureness had been separated from the Guardian, leaving dark intentions of Power to fill her mind and twist it. While Lana did not know much more than this, the sudden wave of monsters rushing towards Saria's home meant that they were in search of her – although for what reason also remained unclear to the sorceress.

The wall burst through suddenly, causing Lana and Saria to whirl around as many Bulblins crammed into the room. Time itself seemed to slow down as Lana reached over for her Tome on the other side of the room, begging that she would make it in time to save Saria before she was crushed or killed by the monsters. As Lana's hands wrapped around the sacred Tome, she spun around and hurled a bolt of lightning out towards the Bulblins in the room, killing most of them in a single bolt. She rushed to Saria, who had collapsed to the floor without warning, creating a blue shield that pulsated around the two.

But then Lana saw the bleeding bubbling out of Saria's abdomen.

In a panicked voice, Lana flicked through the many pages of the Tome before setting it on a spell of healing. Letting her eyes shut, she softly called the spell to hand and placed her palm above Saria's stomach. "_Sana_..." A light blue light shimmered across Saria, letting Lana sigh deeply in relief. "I'm going to get you to safety, Saria." She assured the older woman, readying herself to transport themselves to another part of the village and safety. However, Saria placed a weak hand on Lana's wrist.

"It is... to late for me..."

Lana's eyes glassed over once more, this time in sheer fear. "No, you're healed. I've stopped the bleeding. I—"

"On... the day that I found you... I-I never knew you were... a s-sorceress..." Saria uttered weakly, the shield around them cracking due to Lana's lack of control over Saria's condition. "I was... ready t-to leave... this world all r-ready..." Lana clutched the older woman even tighter, her knuckles going white. "I was t-too sick... to last much... l-longer." Saria sighed, drawing in one last breath. "S-Sisters... you gave me... a d-daughter... I t-thank you..." Saria's eyes flickered with content for her last few moments before she went still, Lana staring back at the older woman's glassy eyes for as the screeches of the Bulblins dimmed in intensity.

"Saria..." She shook the woman lightly. "No, Saria, _please_! You were the first mortal that I saw in this world as a free being, you can't die!" Lana's entire body shook with sadness as the shield finally dulled, the sorceress using up her last part of concentration to warp the two beings to the outskirts of the Woods. After a long time, Lana finally pried herself from Saria and clasped her hands. "I'll come back for you. I won't let you be forgotten."

Lana seemed to stare at Saria for too long before sheer hatred coursed fro her heart and into her veins. As the lighter side of the Huntress, it was strange too feel such a strong emotion. But, at the end of the day, those monsters had murdered a sweet woman without a care in the world, bought on by the Huntress herself. And for that, Lana did not hesitate again.

With a burst of magic, Lana leapt back into the fray of the village, determined to not let Saria's death be in vain now that her blood was on Lana's hands. She brushed back the mantle that Saria had given her minutes ago, recalling the joyful memories that they had shared. And yet, Lana's pure heart had been so tainted with the death of one close to her that she fired reckless lightning bolts at the Bulblins threatening to surround her.

She would not, under any circumstances, allow Saria's death to be forgotten.

As she entered one of more western parts of the villagers, she watched as the civilians were taken away from the death and destruction of their home by soldiers that she somewhat recognised. The garments of those soldiers were much like the ones that the incarnation of the Hero had bore when Lana endured the brutal Separation process bought on by Power.

A bolt of lightning hit a group of Bulblins in the name of Saria. Another in the name of the innocents those monsters were murdering without hesitation. She let loose one final attack towards those rushing at her before her violet eyes caught on to a soldier becoming weak and falling to the ground during the battle, becoming besieged by both Bulblins and Gibdo forces. Her eyes widened in a panic, the thoughts of Saria never leaving her eyes as she dashed towards the fallen solider.

She threw forth three bolts of lightning that swept the monsters from their feet, creating another shield around her and the soldier as she drew him into her arms. The solider bore multiple injuries that a simple healing spell would fix, unlike Saria's injuries along with her sickness. Lana rose her hand above the soldier's chest and formed the spell, permitting the healing magic to aid the soldier. The solider hissed in pain, although let out a deep breath of relief when the magic slipped from Lana's fingers.

Within moments, her shield died down and another soldier called out for the one in her arms. The one soldier ran over in a state of sheer worry. "Viscen! Thank Farore that you are well! When I saw the attack, I could have sworn that—" The soldier laid eyes on Lana and paused, the sorceress pushing Viscen onto his feet. "My lady, I thank you for your troubles, but I must advise that you flee before you are swarmed by these foul beasts!"

She nodded, even if she was lying through her gesture, and the soldier took Viscen away before Lana could say anything about it. However, she was almost surrounded by enemies because her carelessness before a battle cry reached her ears and she spun around as she rose onto her feet, watching in shock as a familiar figure slashed through the hordes of enemies before her.

He still looked the same as he had done on the night of her Separation, and the same as the time when they had conversed during the time of the Great Flood. He now wore a green tunic like all of the other incarnations of the Hero had worn, his soldier uniform all but gone during the time that they were apart. His cobalt eyes shined as he brushed his deep blue scarf over his shoulder and onto his shield, his hand gripping a simple iron sword over the legendary Master Sword.

Lana's lips parted as he skidded into a stop before her, their eyes meeting purple on blue after thousands of years apart. She hugged her Tome so close to her that it could have moulded into her slender figure as two other women slowed into a halt behind the Hero. The one was the same figure that had been in the training yard that night, and the other was another Sheikah who was extremely familiar to Lana's past. "You..."

"So..." The Hero said, not hearing Lana's previous whisper of sheer shock. "You are this mysterious woman who I have been hearing much discussion about?"


End file.
